Coffee in the park a Larry Stylinson story
by emmaclairestyles
Summary: A close encounter and a rule of three leads to a sweet encounter before a great surprise.


Coffee in the Park- A Larry Stylinson Fanfic

Harry sipped his black coffee, letting the bittersweet liquid swirl around his mouth. He wasn't a great fan of coffee; he preferred tea but today seemed in need of coffee. The steam escaping from the Styrofoam cup mixed with the crisp end-of-autumn air. Harry's favourite pass time was sitting in this very bench, in this very park and watching. He watched the lost souls walking along, staring at his feet. He watched young couple strolling hand in hand along the river. He watched other people watchers watching him. He watching everything and saw everything. His favourite people to watch though were the dog owners. He liked to guess which dog chasing after a Frisbee belonged to which owner shouting at it happily. He liked to see which stereotypes ringed true, noting the blonde girls with Chihuahuas, the married couple with a Labrador, the writers with pugs, the perfect-catch with a Labrador. Lots of the time, the stereotypes appeared true, but sometimes not. A middle aged women dressed warmly ran past him, her border collie running behind her happily. An athletic man in a university football hoodie threw a stick to his German shepherd. Yes, this world was filled with stereotypes. The blonde must be dumb, the kid in glasses must be a smart, he's strong so he must not have feelings, and he's gay so he wants to have sex with every man on the planet. That was his favourite. As soon as he told someone he was gay, they'd try to angle their rear away from him in hope that he would no longer want to rape him. Life was hard after coming out, you lose friends, and you lose invites to parties. But it could have been harder. His parents were very understanding, but they never gave up the hope that it was just a phase. He just couldn't understand how no one saw it sooner; I mean it took him at least an hour to style his hair every day. A pair of giggling tweens with Maltese Poodles on matching pink leashes walked past Harry. Harry got that a lot, the routine of being extra loud or extra close to someone you find attractive so they'll pay you attention. He bent down to scratch the dogs under their chins before winking at the girls, causing them to blush and walk away quickly. He noticed a young man, about 20 years old, in a navy stripy jumper and plain chinos walking a little daschund on a leash with his nose buried in a book. Ah yes, the artists with any type of miniature dog. The young man was getting awfully close to the riverbed, but obviously not noticing due to his reading. "Heads up!" Harry shouted in the direction of him. The man still did not look up. Harry tried again "Look out!" The man was getting awfully close to falling into the river. Harry realised the man was not paying attention so tossed his empty cup in a nearby bin and bolted towards the man. He wrapped an arm around the man's surprisingly small waist. That was something Harry loved in a man. He pulled the man backwards, falling on top of him just before something bad could have happened. Harry noticed the History of Art book in the man's hands and snickered at the stereotype. The little dog started to bark excitedly at the commotion running over and licking Harry's face. The man put a hand at the ground and tried to get up, only to fail and fall back onto Harry, knocking the wind out of him.

Louis had just been so transported by his book that he didn't notice where he was going or someone coming up behind him. He felt a strong arm wrap around his waist, pulling him backwards. He was jerked back into reality and noticed how close he'd been to falling in the river. He adjusted his glasses before attempting to get up. Milo was going mad at his side. He failed at trying to stand up and fell back onto his saviour. The saviour let out a sharp breathe from being winded. His warm breathe touching the nape of Louis's neck sending a shiver down his spine. He noticed his saviour tense beneath him. Wondering why, he shifted slightly before feeling the man's crotch pressing directly against his bum. He tried to get up again but succeeded this time. His feet felt weak beneath him but he ignored it as he tugged on Milo's leash. He turned around to offer a hand to his saviour, but his breath caught in his throat. A young man or boy depending on how you saw it lay sprawled on the grass. He had curly brown hair that was hanging in his eyes. His eyes were a sparkling green and his lips looked perfectly rough and kissable. Louis loved that rough feeling from a man's kiss. He extended an arm which the boy took. He pulled him up so they were standing face to face. They boy had about 2 inches on him. Curly held out his hand which Louis shook gladly.

"Hi, I'm Harry." The boy said with a playful grin.

"I'm Louis." He adjusted his glasses and pulled Milo away from the passing poodle. Harry bent down and picked up his History of Art book before handing it back to Louis.

"I hope I'm not being to forward by asking, but would you like to get coffee some time?" Harry gave him a nervous smile, making it obvious he didn't ask random strangers out all too often. Louis was slightly surprised but managed to hide his shock that Harry was gay or bisexual and had so openly come onto him. He imagined sitting next to each other while it snowed outside in a warm coffee shop. The image made the majority of him want to say yes, but the sensible part reminded him of his rules. He let out a groan. "I would genuinely love nothing more, but due to my bad history of one night stands, "he said, avoiding the young man's gaze while trying not to blush. " I made a rule that I have to see any potential date on three different occasions before I will agree to date them." Louis looked up at Harry, who winked at him before saying

"I'll see you soon." and walking off.

I had been a week now since he met Harry in the park. He felt like an idiot saying it, but he missed him. His head filled with fantasies about how Harry was following him but just looking for the right time to make his presence known. He pushed the door of the small bookshop open, a little bell tingling. He surveyed the area, trying to decide in which direction to go before noticing a mop of curly hair in the romance section. His heart jumped before he convinced himself that it couldn't be Harry. He made his way to the history section, picking up a book on World War 1. He read the back and quickly paged through the book before feeling a strong arm snake around his waist.

Harry ran his fingertips over the row of romance novels, stopping randomly and picking the one he stopped on up. The bell at the front of the door jingled merrily, alerting the manager of another customer. Harry thought the chocolate brown hair swept to one side looked familiar, but he couldn't place whose hair it was. It had been a week since he met Louis in the park. He yearned to see him again, just to engage in witty banter with the handsome artist. What was the point of the stupid rule? The man, who now stood in the history section, cleared his throat grabbing Harry's attention again. Harry looked at the man from behind. Could it be? He crept up behind the man and snaked one arm around his waist. He breathed into his ear "Hey, Louis." Goosebumps appeared on Louis's forearms where his t-shirt's rolled up sleeves didn't cover. Harry noticed this so carried on breathing in the man's ear, tightening his grip around his waist. He placed his other hand at the small of Louis's back, running his fingers up the man's slightly protruding spine. His fingers ran up and up, reaching his neck then entangling themselves his chocolate brown hair. He twirled his fingers while pulling softly on his tousled hair. Harry upped his poison be turning the small breathes in Louis's ear into slight gasps, then into soft moans. He wanted a reaction from Louis, something, anything to show that Harry wasn't being to forward. Louis's eyes closed and he let a barely audible moan escape his lips. But that was all the assurance Harry needed. He leaned in and took Louis's earlobe in between his lips sucking gently. Louis dropped the book he was holding, tilting his head towards Harry as his lips parted to let out a silent groan. Harry's lips moved from his ear to along his strong jaw, planting soft, gentle kisses leading towards his lips. Harry turned the man's body to face him before leaning in to kiss him. His lips were soft and tasted sweet, like the piece of candy you yearned for all through your childhood but could never have. Harry ran his tongue against the roof of Louis's mouth as Louis's arms made their way around his neck, pulling him closer. Harry struggling to prevent his excitement, so instead of hiding it, he pressed the growing bulge in his jeans against Louis. Louis pulled away. Dammit, he knew he took it too far with that.

"Come home with me please." Harry was shocked by Louis's request, and looking at Louis's expression he was too.

"Are you sure?" Harry didn't want to pull Louis into something he didn't want. "What about your rule?" Harry gave Louis a warm smile, trying to tell him it was okay if he regretted his offer. Louis's hand found his way to the front of Harry's jeans.

"I need you." Louis breathed, grasping Harry's bulge lightly, his voice filled with lust.

Louis had never felt more awkwardly turned on in his life. The walk, or jog, home with Harry had been intense as Harry kept on trying to get close to him but he was only willing to get close in the comfort of his own home.


End file.
